During endoscopic surgery, precise placement of ligatures is required. Commonly, during endoscopic and other surgeries, sutures are placed using any number of devices. However, such devices require extreme dexterity and care on the part of the surgeon in order to reach the necessary position without dropping the suture. Thus, it would be desireable to identify a device which would permit a surgeon to precisely place internal ligatures in a controlled manner.